Platinum Journeys
by Golden Zero16
Summary: Lucas and Barry have always dreamed of become amazing Pokémon trainers. When the famous Pokémon Professor Rowan returns to Sinnoh, the two finally seize the opportunity to follow that dream. However, with new friends, comes new foes. A novelization of Pokémon Platinum.
1. Lucas and Barry

Here is something I wanted to do for a long time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

It was dawn in the small town called Twinleaf town. Starly's were chirping and everyone was prepping for a brand-new day. In one certain house there was a boy who had gotten fully in a red long-sleeved shirt, black demi pants and white shoes. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His name was Lucas. Currently he was watching a news story of the famous Pokémon Professor Rowan returning home to Sinnoh, after a long stay in Kanto. As the show had ended he turned off the TV and went to his desk.

"HEY LUCAS, DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?!" A sudden burst caused Lucas to jump in shock as he turned to see his childhood friend had barged into his room…again.

"Dammit Berry! Can't you knock?" Lucas grunted as he calmed down. Barry was a blond kid the same age as Lucas and the two had known each other their entire lives. He wore an orange and white stripes sweater, Black demi pants and tan shoes.

"Oh, don't worry about that now, there are bigger things going on! Professor Rowan is back in Sinnoh!" Barry exclaimed excitedly.

"I know. I was watching the news before you barged in." Lucas explained still annoyed at his friend's behavior.

"Do you know what this means? We can-hey is that a new computer?" Barry asked sidetracked.

"Focus Barry"

"Right! As I was saying, we can ask Professor Rowan if he could give us some Pokémon, and then we can finally become trainers like we always wanted!" Barry explained. Lucas smiled at that. The both really looked up to Barry's dad, who was an amazing trainer, and hoped they could be amazing trainers like him one day.

"All right, so what are we waiting for?" Lucas asked, former annoyance gone in an instant.

"You! Let's hurry! If your late, I am fining you 1 million Poke dollars!" Barry shouted as he bolted out of the house as fast as he entered. Lucas just sighed. Barry was his best friend, even a brother to him, but man was he active. Lucas just knows that he is going to hurt himself one day.

As he went downstairs, he saw his mother also watching TV. As he entered the living room she turned to see him.

"Hey honey, I see you're up and at em. Barry just bolted out of the house as usual. I'm just glad he at least knocked this time." She chuckled along with her son.

"Yeah, I'm heading out to join him. I'll see you later mom." Lucas said as he grabbed his blue and black coat, red hat and dark blue backpack as he walked out the door.  
"Hold on Lucas; just be careful to avoid the tall grass. You don't have a Pokémon to protect you." His mother called out.

"I got it mom." Lucas said as he left the house. He headed to the exit of Twinleaf town located to the north but didn't see Barry.

"Excuse me, have you seen Barry?" Lucas asked a nearby guy. Being a small town, everyone knew everyone.

"You guys hanging out today? Man, you guys are tight. Anyway, he bolted back home a few seconds ago. Must have forgotten something again." The man said chuckling

"He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body." Lucas chuckled as he headed to his friend's house. Just as Lucas was about to knock, the door flung open (Thankfully it opens inward instead of outwards) and said friend plowed right into Lucas slamming them both to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Barry whinnied.

"ME? Watch where you're going" Lucas complained

"Err sorry. Anyway, I'm heading up to the lake. It's a million dollar if you're late!" Barry stated as he dashed off before Lucas could even respond. Then immediately dashed back running up to his room.

"OH, CRAP I FORGOT SOMETHING!"

Lucas decided to step in and say hi to Barry's mom. While Barry ran downstairs in a matter of seconds.

"All right, all set. Let's go!" He said as he bolted again.

"There he goes again. Here and back and gone again like his head his chopped off." Barry's mother said with a sigh.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, I better hurry up before he leaves without me." Lucas said heading out.

"Stay safe and keep an eye on him." Barry's mother said

Lucas caught up to Barry who had a slight annoyed look. "You're late! You owe me 1 million Poke dollars."

"Hey, I got here earlier, but had to go look for you! You owe me 1 million Poke Dollars!" Lucas retorted

"Now isn't the time for that! Let's get going!" Barry retort with a sweat. Lucas complied as wanting a Pokémon far outweighed arguing with Barry. "Let's see, Professor Rowan's lab is said to be in Sangem town, which is to the east, so let's go!" Barry said about to head out until Lucas grabbed him.

"Hold it! You know the tall grass is dangerous. Wild Pokémon can attack at any time, and we can't protect ourselves!" Lucas warned

"Don't worry, I have a full proof plan!" Barry said

"Uh-oh" Lucas mumbled

"See, all we have to do is just quickly scoot over to the next patch of grass as fast as possible, before any wild Pokémon can get us. We'll be in Sangem Town before you know it."  
"No! That's a horrible idea! The noise would just attract them even more!" Lucas warned, but Barry was already getting ready.

"Ready, set…" Berry got ready to run, as Lucas got ready to tackle him before he could do anything stupid.

"STOP!" Barry and Lucas stopped dead in their tracks as an elder loud voice snapped their attention behind them, as an old man in a Brown trench coat, black pants, a blue sweater vest and a brown tie and shoes ran over to them. He had quite a frightening face to him as he glared at the two boys.

"What on earth were you boys thinking? About to go into the tall grass like that? It doesn't look like ether of you have any Pokémon on your ether. Are you trying to get hurt? Many Pokémon may be friendly creatures most of the time, but some can be very territorial." The old man lectured.

"Hey, isn't this old guy the famous Professor Rowan?" Barry whispered to Lucas who could only nod.

"Well?" Prof. Rowan asked still wanting to know why the two were acting so reckless.

"Uh, we were hoping to get some Pokémon. My friend and I always dreamed of become Pokémon trainers, and when we heard you were back in Sinnoh, we were hoping you could help us." Barry explained. Prof. Rowan seemed to be in deep thought, albeit speaking out loud.

"Hmm, they were about to enter the tall grass because they wanted Pokémon. Hmm…what to do…Their worlds would definitely change if they met Pokémon, but is it right for me to put them on that path?" He then turned to the two boys. "Do you two truly love Pokémon?" He asked

"Of course!" Both boys answered immediately.

"Let me ask you one more. Do you both truly love Pokémon?" He asked

"You can ask us as many times as you want, but our answer will never change. We both really love Pokémon." Lucas said.

"…A pair of reckless kids about to foolishly enter the tall grass without Pokémon of their own, makes me wonder what they would do with Pokémon of their own." Prof Rowan responded with skepticism in his voice. Barry flinched at that.

"Then, forget about me and just give a Pokémon to my friend here. I was the one who was about to enter the tall grass and Lucas was trying to stop me." Barry explained much to the other two's surprise.

"No wait, Barry may act like an idiot, but he has a big heart. He cares about others and is really good at playing with his father's Pokémon. Give him another chance, please!" Lucas pleaded.

"Well, how admirable for you both to stick up to each other like that. Very well, I will give you both a Pokémon. I apologies for putting you both through that exercise. However, I want you both to promise me to never recklessly endanger yourselves like that again." He said much to the two boy's joy as they both nodded.

"Good, now where did I leave my briefcase…" The professor pondered as he looked around for said brief case until a girl around Lucas and Barry's age appeared. She had a long-sleeved red trench-coat dress, with multiple pink buttons in it, a white bag, white over-knee socks, with pink hair-clips and pink boots

"Professor, you left your brief case at the lake." The girl said as she brought him said brief case.  
"Ah, thank you Dawn, I was about to give these two a Pokémon of their own." He said much to Dawn's surprise.

"Are you sure Professor? These Pokémon are exactly easy to replace." She said

"Hm. We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here." Professor Rowan said as he gestured Dawn over to the two. "This is my assistant Dawn." He introduced.

"Hello." She greeted.

"I'm Barry, and this is Lucas" Barry introduced, as Lucas waved.

"Alright then, inside this brief case is three Poke Balls. Chose one to be your partner." Professor Rowan said as Dawn opened the brief case in front of the two boys.

"Wow, this is like a dream come true!" Barry said in awe at the three Poke Balls in front of him. "You can pick first Lucas, I am practically a grown up."  
Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend's comment as he pondered which Poke Ball he wanted. In the end, he just chose to close his eyes and pick one at random. He pressed the button and threw the Poke ball as a creature appeared in a flash of white light.

Out of the light came an orange monkey-like Pokémon with a flame for a tail.

"Chimchar!"

* * *

And Done. I hope you enjoy this story so far. I'm trying to work on my format

This is a Pokémon Platinum novelization with some changes to it. Some of Barry and Dawn's Pokémon will be different than in game. As for Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts, don't worry, I am working on it.


	2. The Starter Pokemon

"Chimchar!" the Pokémon said.

"I see you have chosen the fire type Chimchar. Excellent choice," Professor Rowan said.

"Okay, nice to meet you Chimchar," Lucas said with a smile as the Pokémon smiled back. Chimchar was a small simian Pokémon that was mostly orange thanks to its fur, but its face, underbelly, hands and feet were cream. A small fire burned on its rear. The inside of its ears were red, and it had a swirl pattern on its chest.

"Okay then, I pick this one!" Barry said as he grabbed one of the remaining two Poke balls. Copying what Lucas did, Barry pressed the button on the center of the Poke Ball and threw it releasing a blue Penguin.

"Piplup!" it said. Piplup was a light blue penguin-like Pokémon. Its back, however, was mostly dark blue, the feathers there making it seem like it was wearing a cape, giving it a princely appearance. There were two white ovals on its chest, and its face was mostly white with a stubby yellow beak in the center.

"Piplup, the water Pokémon, another excellent choice," Professor Rowan said. "These two are now your responsibility. I hope you treat them well. If you may, please visit me at my lab tomorrow. Let's go Dawn." So saying, the Professor walked off.

"Oh professor, wait for me!" Dawn said as she scooped up the brief case and ran off after him.

Lucas and Barry waved goodbye to the two then looked at each other. They both knew what had to come next.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Barry asked as Lucas nodded.

" _L_ _et's battle_ _!"_ both yelled simultaneously as they and their Pokémon both got into position, backing up about fifteen feet from each other.

 _Alright, what would Chimchar know right now_ _..?_ Lucas internally pondered. He knew that Chimchar must be at a low level, and likely only knew two moves, one being Leer, a move that dropped the opponent's defense a bit, and the other being a basic Normal-type attack like Tackle.

"Piplup, use Pound!" Barry shouted, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts. Piplup began to charge toward Chimchar as fast as its stubby feet could carry it. Lucas actually thought it looked kind of adorable... that is, until it _reached_ Chimchar, at which point it slapped the Chimp Pokémon across the face with a flipper he didn't realize had been cocked back just for that purpose. Chimchar was sent stumbling back a bit, but managed to keep its feet. It growled at Piplup and looked to its Trainer for a command.

"Uh... use Leer!" Lucas said, still somewhat unsure what other move it knew. Chimchar, happy to have received its first order, jumped back into the fight, its eyes glowing an unsettling, scary shade of fire-engine red. Piplup froze in place for a second, then an odd thing happened. The Penguin Pokémon was surrounded by a blue-purple glow, indicating a defense drop.

Barry seemed confused by what just happened, and scratched at his hair. "Uh... I don't know what that was, but I'll tell ya one thing: It won't be good enough! Use Pound again, Piplup!"

"Counter with Tackle!" Lucas said. Chimchar merely gave him a confused look, then was smacked across the face yet again by Piplup's flipper. Dancing around another attack, he then went on the defensive, dodging Pound after Pound thrown his way.

 _Darn it, what else is there? Think, Lucas, think!_ Suddenly, the answer came to him. _That's it!_ "Use Scratch!"

Just as Piplup was winding up for another Pound with its flipper, Chimchar lashed out with its paw, the tiny claws on the ends of its fingers catching its opponent in the face. Piplup cried out, and Lucas could tell that single Scratch had done as much damage as both Pounds combined. He smirked. "What was that you were saying about that 'not being good enough' Barry?"

Barry's eyes narrowed at that jab. By now, Piplup had recovered, and with one more Pound done to Chimchar, it was clear both Pokémon were on their last legs, panting and wounded.

"Let's finish this with one more Scratch, Chimchar!" Lucas yelled.

"All or nothing, Pound, Piplup!" Barry called at the same time.

Both Pokémon charged toward each other, attacking at the same instant. They then both collapsed, comically, at the same time.

"Wow, I guess we tie," Lucas said.

"Yeah, well, both of them are still young. That fight could have gone either way," Barry said as he picked up his starter. "But even still, that was _awesome!_ I mean, did you see them!? They were just all over the place! We gotta do this again when we have more experience as Trainers!"

As if in agreement, Piplup's eyes cracked open, and it let out a weak, "Pip..."

Both Barry and Lucas laughed, the latter now holding his starter as well. "It's getting close to lunch time, we should head back," Lucas suggested. Barry nodded his head in agreement and the two headed for home.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Barry said as he flung the door open with Piplup in his arms.

"Barry? Where did you get that Pokémon, and why is it covered in scratches?" Barry's mom asked. She crossed her arms, giving him a hard glare that even Barry could tell said, _'_ _You tell me where you were and what happened young man or I swear you are_ grounded!'

"Uh..." Barry started, unable to think of a way out of this. Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly opened his mouth and began to explain.

"Barry, why did you think it was a good idea to go into the tall grass with no protection? You could have gotten hurt!" Barry's mom scolded her son as Piplup was eating some nice Oran Berries to recover health.

"I'm sorry mom! I was in the moment. I thought that the professor could help me become a trainer, and when I heard he was finally back from overseas, I just acted without thinking," Barry said, bowing in apology quickly.

" _Again_ _,_ _"_ his mother added to her son's apology.

"Err, right. Again," Barry said sheepishly.

Barry's mother just sighed. "I swear, you get this from your father. Act first, think never. Anyway, I expect you to thank Professor Rowan, when you see him tomorrow."

Of course!" Barry said.

Well, before you do anything else, come have some lunch with me," his mother said as they both sat down to eat. Once it was done, Barry headed over to Lucas's house.

* * *

Lucas's mother was getting ready to make some lunch when she suddenly heard the door open.

"Lucas, is that you? You're just in time. I was beginning to start some launch. She said as she began to turn around. "Any sug-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw her son carrying a Pokémon in his arms with some small injuries on it. "So, what's this story?" she asked with a small smirk

Lucas could only chuckle awkwardly with Chimchar doing the same. "Well..."

"I see, so you finally got your own Pokémon," Lucas's mother said as she and her son were sitting at the kitchen table eating some lunch with both a fixed up Chimchar eating some Oran Berries along with a gray cat Pokémon with pink eyelashes and a long tail in a spring shape with a white fluff on the end. This was her own Pokémon, Glameow.

"Yep, I'm just as surprised with how it happened, and glad Professor Rowan was able to stop Barry's stunt," Lucas said.

"Ether way, you two should go thank him properly tomorrow," his mother said. Lucas nodded, however, at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Lucas's mother asked as she went to open the door only to find Barry and Piplup.

"Hello ma'am, Barry said.

"Barry, I've said this before, call me Johanna. Ma'am makes me sound old," she said with a small chuckle.

"Sorry. Hey Lucas, lets take our Pokémon to the lake!" Barry said. Lucas nodded as he took care of his dishes.

"Sure, just give me a minute," Lucas said

"Fine, I'll be waiting outside. If you're late, I'll fine you a million dollars!" Barry said as he headed out in a sprint.

"Well better not keep him waiting." Lucas said as he and Chimchar headed out shortly after.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble this time!" Johanna said as her son left.

Lucas found Barry at the exit of Twinleaf town like last time.

"You're late!" Barry said.

"Uh- _huh_ _._ _Suu_ _ure."_ Lucas said dismissively, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I figured that we would check out the Legendary Pokémon that they say resides in Lake Verity. If we can capture it, we can show it to Professor Rowan as thanks for the Pokémon!" Barry said. Lucas nodded. He had heard the tales.

There was an old legend of a Legendary Pokémon sleeping deep within Lake Verity. Few had seen or heard a trace of it. It had become a kind of tourist attraction. The two headed towards the lake.

"Hey, maybe we'll see that Red Gyarados that reporter said he saw last month," Barry said.

"Uh, I don't think ether of us are ready to take a Gyarados yet Barry," Lucas said, his face awash with a nervous expression. Gyarados were horribly violent Pokémon, and he didn't even want to think about how out of hand things would get if Barry ever tried to train one.

"Well duh. I just want to see it!" Barry said. "But still, it's hard to believe that we are Pokémon trainers."

"Well, we still need to register in Sandgem Town," Lucas pointed out.

"True. But after all that, we can finally travel all of Sinnoh. Challenge the Gyms and face the Champion for their title," Barry said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can hardly wait," Lucas said

"Well, enough chitchat. We're here," Barry said as he ran towards the lake entrance with Lucas following in suit.

As they arrived at the lake, they noticed another man standing at the edge of the lake. He had spiky blue hair and was dressed in black with a grey vest and grey shoes.

"…The flow of time…The expansion of space…I will make it all mine one day…Cyrus is my name. Remember it…Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed…" The man mumbled to himself.

Lucas and Barry just started at the man in confusion. What was he talking about? The man turned around leaving the lake as he stopped in front of the two boys. "Allow me to pass…Step aside," he said.

Both boys obeyed without a word, wanting to be away from the man as soon as possible as he walked out of sight.

"Man, what a weirdo," Barry said as Lucas nodded.

"So, we're at the lake, now what?" Lucas asked, wanting to get back on topic.

"Oh, right. Well, now we need to look for the Pokémon…so we can catch it…" Barry said, his voice trailing off as he realized something. "CRAP WE HAVE NO POKE BALLS!"

Lucas just face palmed, he should have known that and now he felt stupid. "Well that idea's a washout," he mumbled.

"Kyaunn," A voice cried out surprising the two.

"Was that?" Barry asked.

"The Legendary Pokémon? I don't know," Lucas said.

Both boys looked around frantically for the source of the noise but found nothing. After a while of searching, they both decided to give up.

"It's getting late, and we have a big day a head of us," Lucas pointed out

"Uh, yeah I guess you're right," Barry agreed.

Both boys said their goodbyes and headed home for the night. For tomorrow was indeed going to be a big day. A day that would start a major change in their lives forever.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now regarding how this novelization will be handled, here is the idea:

As said before, Barry will have different Pokémon than in canon.

I will NOT be using any Pokémon past Gen 4 if I can help it. I want to stick with the Platinum Pokedex, with very few needed exceptions. (Ex: Marely's Arcanine).

I will however use types and moves that were introduced after Gen 4, so yes, there will be fairy types.

I have no intention of using Z-Crystals and Mega Evolutions, however I might change my mind on the latter. I haven't fully decided.

I will use some elements of the Pokémon Adventures Manga in my story

There will be times when the story will focus on Barry. He is as much a main character in this as Lucas.

As for parings, *shrugs* I don't know.

 **Special thanks to rylek196 for beta reading and editing this chapter, and writing the fight scene.**

Till next time!


	3. Professor Rowan's Request

I apologies for the wait for this chapter. First I hit a bit of a writers block, and then I run into computer troubles with this website, so I had to put things on Hiatus. But I'm back now, so here is a new chapter.

* * *

The sun rose once again over the peaceful town of Twinleaf. As the sunlight shined through an open window, an alarm clock went off and Lucas awoke from his slumber. Strangely enough though, Lucas felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Looking forward he saw an orange monkey sleeping peacefully on top of him. Surprised for only a moment, Lucas remembered what happened the day before.

"That's right. I got my very own Pokémon yesterday," Lucas mumbled to himself as he gently shook the Pokémon awake. "Come on buddy, rise and shine."

The Pokémon slowly opened his eyes as he smiled at his new trainer.

"Chimchar!" he said happily as he sat up. His tail lit up immediately upon raising which Lucas noticed.

 _Well, at least I won't have to worry about my bed_ _catching on fire at night,_ he thought as his mother called him down for breakfast. Lucas grabbed his partner and headed downstairs.

* * *

30 minutes earlier:

Barry sprung right out of his bed, causing his Piplup that slept on his lap to go flying.

"Piplup!" It shouted in anger at his trainer. This caused Barry to remember that he wasn't alone in his room.

"Oh, whoops, sorry partner." Barry chuckled "I'm just excited. Today, we aim to become a Pokémon master." He stated with stars in his eyes. Piplup forgot his anger and nodded in agreement. "Whelp, we aren't going to accomplish anything standing here in my underwear. Let's get going!" Barry said as he jumped into his closet to change and ran downstairs with Piplup following in pursuit.

Barry bolted out the door with a half-eaten bagel in his mouth as he was hastily putting on his jacket. His Pokémon Piplup was running after him with Barry's bag in his arms. "Bye Mom!" he shouted with the bagel in his mouth.

"Barry, wait!" his mother shouted, but unfortunately, he was long gone. "Ugh, that boy. He couldn't even wait for Lucas. It's not like this is a race," she mumbled as she went back inside.

* * *

Lucas put on his coat and backpack and headed out the door with Chimchar following close behind. "See ya mom, I'm off."

"Be safe dear. Look out for each other," she called back.

"Got it!" "Char!" both trainer and Pokémon shouted as the two headed out.

"Knowing Barry, he probably already left, so I better get a move on." Lucas mumbled to himself as he headed for route 201, stopping by the tall grass. "All my life I was told to avoid the tall grass since I don't have a Pokémon on my own. Anytime I went through, I had my mother and her Pokémon with me. Now, every decision I make is on me," Lucas muttered as Chimchar just looked at him, confused. Lucas noticed this and chuckled. "Don't worry buddy, I'm all right. Just gathering my thoughts. Well, we aren't going to accomplish anything by standing here all day, let's go." So saying, he and Chimchar walked through the grass.

As they trekked through Route 201 Lucas looked around at the scenery. It was a wide-open path with a few short ledges and trees across the edges of the route. Looking to his side, Lucas could see two kids about a year or two younger than him having a battle. The boy sent out a small black and white bird Lucas recognized as a Starly, while the girl sent out a brown chubby beaver like creature with a poofy tail and buck teeth called Bidoof. As interested as Lucas was to watch the battle, he needed to get moving. The longer it took to get to Sandgem Town, the more he would hear of it from Barry.

"Excuse me sir!" a man's voice called out to Lucas, as he turned to see a store worker running up to him with a stack of fliers in one hand and a bag around the other. "I can tell you're a new trainer, and I'm here to give you some free advice. Come on down to the Poke Mart, we have many items to help out trainers of all kinds! Here, take this potion as a free sample. So, stop on by, we have one in almost every town and city in Sinnoh. Have a nice day." The man then ran off to find other trainers. Lucas just stood there with an annoyed expression at the obvious advertisement stunt as he pocketed the potion and continued his journey.

Rustling through the grass, Lucas stumbled upon a Bidoof that looked eager for a challenge. "All right, our first wild Pokemon battle Chimchar. Let's go!" he shouted as Chimchar jumped in front of Lucas, ready for battle. _Bidoof is a normal type Pokémon and a pretty low level one at that. I doubt it will know more than just Tackle. This should be a piece of cake,_ he thought.

"Chimchar, use leer! Chimchar obeyed, dropping Bidoof's defense. Bidoof then charged with a tackle, but Chimchar was easily able to dodge it.

"Now use Scratch!"

Chimchar slashed the Bidoof with his claws causing the wild Pokémon to stumble. "One more time!" he shouted, however Chimchar instead shot small blasts of fire from his mouth at rapid speed. The small flames blasted the wild Bidoof until it fainted. "Oh wow, you just learned Ember." Lucas said in surprise that his partner learned a new move so quickly. "Awesome!" he cheered as Chimchar jumped in joy.

Sandgem Town was slightly bigger than Twinleaf town. The fact that it had a Pokémon Center and a Market was one thing, but among the several small houses, there was one large building over by the entrance. This was Professor Rowan's lab. Outside of said lab was a familiar blue haired girl from yesterday.

"Ah, Lucas, you're here," she said as she noticed the boy and his Chimchar.

"Dawn, right?" Lucas asked to which she nodded.

"Yep. The professor is waiting for you. Along with your...active friend." Dawn said causing Lucas to groan. "At any rate, lets..." Lucas was cut off as the door to the professor's lab was flung opened and a certain blond slammed into Lucas.

"Ouch, watch where you're-oh Lucas, bout time you got here!" Barry said. Lucas just mumbled some curse words at his friend. "Anyway, the professor's not as scary as he looks. Well, I'm off to be a Pokémon Master, like my father before me!" Barry declared as he ran off north. Dawn just helped Lucas up as the two entered the lab.

Upon entering the lab, they were greeted by two people. On was a man who wore glasses and had light brown hair. He wore a white lab coat with a tie underneath along with black pants and nice black shoes. The other was a woman with teal colored hair. She wore glasses as well as a light blue lab coat and a dark blue skirt. The man noticed the two and walked over.

"Ah Dawn, welcome back," the man smiled. Dawn just smiled back.

"Hi Daddy," Dawn said. "Lucas, this is my father. He is one of Professor Rowan's assistants."

"Ah, you must be the other boy. The professor is waiting in the back," the man said as Lucas nodded and the two kids headed back where Professor Rowan was waiting for them.

"Ah Lucas, nice to see you doing well. How is Chimchar?" he asked. Lucas gave Chimchar over to Professor Rowan to look at. He smiled and handed the fire Pokémon back to Lucas. "Impressive, this Pokémon is already comfortable with you. When I first saw you and your friend enter the tall grass without any Pokémon, I was shocked and astounded at you two foolhardy children. But now you have astounded me in a different way," finished with a smile.

"I'm glad that you're kind to Pokémon. If you weren't, I'd..." Dawn cut herself off with a small giggle, leaving Lucas confused and a little scared.

Rowan coughed, getting the pair's attention. "There is something I want you and your friend to assist me with," he said, pulling out two red devices from a drawer and placing them on his desk. "This is called a Pokedex. I helped make this version with an old colleague of mine. These devices are digital encyclopedias to gather information on Pokémon. I need you to gather data on the Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. I heard you and your friend are taking the Pokémon league challenge, so I'm asking if you'll give me a hand with it."

"Sure, if it wasn't for you, me and Barry wouldn't even have our own Pokemon, and it sounds like that data could help a lot," Lucas said, making the professor smile. "So, I suppose those two Pokedexes are for me and Dawn?"

This caused the professor to sweat-drop.

"Nope, I've had my Pokedex for a little while now," Dawn said holding up her own Pokedex.

"So that means that..." Lucas began. Rowan nodded.

"Your friend Barry left before I could give it to him. I was also hoping you can give it to him?" Lucas just nodded, taking both devices and pocketing Barry's.

"Anyway, this is my partner, Turtwig," Dawn said, pulling out a Poke ball and sending out a green turtle-like Pokémon with a brown shell-like back and a small twig on his head with a leaf on both sides and a yellow jaw with more yellow on the stubs on its feet.

"Turtwig!" it said. Lucas pointed his Pokedex at both his and Dawn's Pokémon to check them out.

 **Chimchar, the chimp Pokémon. It's very agile Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires,** the Pokedex said.

 _That definitely explains why my bed didn't catch fire last night_ , he thought.

 **Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist,** the Pokedex said.

Out of curiosity, Lucas gave a light pat on Turtwig's shell, and it indeed felt moist. "I guess it must be healthy," he said.

"Well, if you're done, come on, let's get moving," Dawn said as she escorted Lucas outside. The professor waved them goodbye as they went out, heading towards Jubilife City.

* * *

Welp, that ends this chapter. Both boys journey has finally begun. Sorry for the lack of Barry, but next chapter will focus on him.

Special thanks again to Rylek196 for Beta Reading and editing


	4. Barry's First Step

Barry's First Step

Barry trekked through Route 102 with his Piplup right beside him. The route didn't look much different from Route 101. It consisted of many trees placed conveniently placed in the form of a mini labyrinth with several patches of tall grass in between.

"Well, if I'm going to be the best I need to capture some Pokémon. Let's just see what we got…" Barry said reaching into his bag, only to realize that it was empty of Poke Balls.

AW CRAP! I FORGOT TO BUY SOME SUPPLIES IN SANDGEM TOWN!" he shouted as Piplup just facepalmed at his trainer. "Man, now I have to wait till Jubilife city before I can get some Poke Balls."

"Not necessarily." A voice said causing Barry to look up. There was a boy who looked about a year or two younger than him. He wore a simple yellow t-shirt and blue shorts with black shoes. "The name is Adam and I couldn't help but over hear your issue. Let's make a deal. We battle. If you win, I'll give you some spare Poke balls instead of the usual prize money."

"You're on! Let's go, Piplup!" Barry declared as Piplup went into battle.

Adam smirked. "Go, Starly!" He threw a Poke Ball up in the air, releasing a the Normal/Flying-type called Starly.

Starly was an avian Pokemon with a quite frankly bland coloration, as most of its body was a dull grayish-brown. There were some white spots to break up the monotony of its color scheme, such as a circular spot on its chest and a big mask-like patch that took up most of its face. Its beak was orange with a black tip, and its feet were the same shade of orange. It had a tail consisting of three feathers: two black ones, with a white one between them.

"Go, Piplup, use Pound!" Barry said. Piplup's flipper glowed as it ran forward and tried to strike the Starling Pokemon.

Starly, however, was not going to go down so easily. It flapped its wings and took to the air (causing Piplup's outstretched flipper to miss its mark by a country mile), flying right over the Penguin Pokemon's head and right towards Barry. It turned before it collided with him, and let out a growling shriek from its mouth, forcing both Barry and Piplup to cover their ears as Piplup's attack dropped one stage. Its opening now clear, Starly flew with breakneck speed for Piplup, slamming into him. The little blue penguin stumbled back, but overall the damage wasn't too great.

"Nice Quick Attack!" Adam said.

"Dangit, hit that thing already, Piplup!" Pound!" Barry yelled.

Too busy preening in the admiration of its Trainer, Starly didn't notice Piplup moving towards it until it was too late. Piplup's glowing flipper slammed into its face. Seemingly offended and taken aback by this, it let out another another Growl- this one point-blank- at Piplup, making the surprised penguin's attack drop yet again. Starly then rammed into Piplup with Tackle. Piplup quicly got up, countering with another Pound, but it was clear that the Penguin Pokemon was the one on the ropes. On top of that...

 _Piplup's Pounds don't seem to be doing much damage,_ Barry thought. _And if I don't do something fast, I'm screwed._ Despite his situation, he smirked. _Ah, well, if one thing doesn't work, try something else, right? "_ Piplup. Bubble!" he yelled.

Piplup fired a stream of bubbles from its beak that hit Starly right in the chest, the white spot acting as an inadvertent target. Much to both boys' surprise, the attack did seem to have done a lot of damage, and Starly began to waver.

"How could a mere Bubble attack do so much damage? Unless... it was a critical hit?" Adam muttered to himself in shock.

Barry having not heard Adam, just mentally shrugged. _Dunno what just happened, but it looks like luck's on my side today,_ he thought. He ordered Piplup to use one more Bubble, the attack proving too much for Starly, and it fainted.

"Starly!" Adam said as he rushed over to the down bird. "You did well, rest for now." He returned his Pokémon back into its Poke ball.

"Great job Piplup!" Barry said spraying some Potion on the penguin. Barry's mom had placed a few Potions in his bag last night before he left the following morning since she knew her son would forget.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Here are your Poke Balls," Adam said, giving Barry five Poke Balls.

"Thanks! Now let's see, what we can capture out here?" Barry said, looking around for wild Pokémon. As he said that, a dog-like Pokémon that was blue in the front and black in the back with yellow markings on its big ears, a yellow stripe on each of its front paws and three yellow points on the end of its tail. The Pokémon also had piercing yellow eyes.

"Now that looks like a winner! Go Piplup!" Barry said as Piplup leapt towards the wild Pokémon. The wild Pokémon suddenly glared at Piplup, slowing down the Penguin Pokemon down a slight bit.

"Uh, what was that?" Barry asked. Adam just walked right up to him.

"That Shinx must have an intimidate ability." Adam said.

"Intimidate?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Pokémon with that ability gives a special glare that can cause their opponents to lose attack power right at the start of the battle." Adam explained.

"Oh, I'm liking this Pokémon even more. Piplup, use bubble," Barry said as Piplup launched bubbles at the target. The Pokémon, Shinx, was hit straight on with the bubbles, but managed to stand strong.

"Huh, that's strange, my Bubble was stronger last time," Barry said. Adam just slapped his hand into his face.

"That's because you scored a critical hit last time." he muttered exasperatedly through gritted teeth, but Barry, once again, wasn't paying attention.

"Just keep at it Piplup, Bubble again!" he said as more bubbles were fired at the wild Shinx until it finally started weakening.

"Alright, Poke Ball, go!" Barry threw an empty Poke Ball at the wild Pokémon. Upon contact, the Poke Ball opened, capturing the Shinx into a white light that went inside the Poke Ball as it closed up. The ball fell straight to the ground and started to shake, with the button in the middle of the Poke Ball glowing red with each shake. After the shakes the Poke Ball clicked, signaling the Pokémon's capture. Barry jumped for joy as he picked up his new Pokémon.

"We did it Piplup! We caught our first Pokémon!" Barry shouted as Piplup puffed his chest out, proud of his victory. Barry then walked over the Poke Ball and picked it up. "Welp, we better get to a Pokémon Center. See you Adam, thanks for the help!" Barry then picked up his Piplup and bolted towards Jubilife City. Adam could only look curiously after the energetic trainer.

"He's certainly a weird one," Adam said as he continued on his way.

* * *

Dawn had offered a tour of the town's facilities that every trainer should know of, but Lucas politely turned her down. He already knew about each of them thanks to going on trips with his mother in the past. However, Dawn had brought up that maybe he should speak with his mother about helping the Professor out, to which Lucas complied and rushed back home.

"I see, so you really are going on a journey?" Lucas's mom had said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, me and Barry both," Lucas replied sadly. Ever since his father left when he was little, Lucas and his mom were always really close, and now he was leaving as well. Johanna just walked up and gave her son a big hug.  
"Stay safe out there. And good luck." Lucas returned the hug.

"Thanks mom," he said.

"Excuse me, is Barry here?" A woman asked. They turned to the door to see Barry's mom holding a small package in her hands.

"No, he isn't. Did he forget something again?" Johanna asked as Barry's mother sighed.

"Last night he told me he was going on a journey, so I got this for him. But he forgot to take it when he left this morning," She gestured to the small package in her hands

"Lucas, do you mind?" Johanna asked.

"Sure, leave it to me," Lucas said, taking and pocketing the package in his backpack.

"Thank you, Lucas. Please be safe out there," Barry's mom said.

"Thanks. Goodbye!" Lucas waved to the two mothers as he set out to truly begin his journey.

As Lucas left the town, the two mothers only watched with sentimental looks in their eyes.

"There he goes," Johanna said.

"Yep, just like my husband," Barry's mom said with a sigh. Johanna put her arm around the other woman's shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. A little wine should help put our minds at ease, I think," Johanna offered to which Barry's mom accepted. The two women retreated inside, both already fearing for their sons, yet at the same time, hopeful that the journey would do them some good.

And another chapter done. Sorry for the slow updates, but I will try and get this fan-fiction you enjoy and I will see you next time.

Special thanks to Rylek196 for Beta reading and fixing the fight scene


	5. Lucas's First Step

Chapter 4: Lucas's first step!

Lucas made his way back to Sandgem town to meet up with Dawn after completing his errand.

"Oh, welcome back Lucas." Dawn said "Did you tell your mother about your mission?"

"Obviously." Lucas said.

"Well, if you want, I can teach you how to catch a Pokémon." Dawn offered

"No thanks. I already know how. I read all about it once and I'd rather experience myself." Lucas said

"Oh…well okay then." Dawn said a little upset. "Here. Take these Poke Balls, curiously of your senior in this epic Pokedex quest." She said handing Lucas five empty Poke balls.

"Oh thanks!" Lucas said happily taking the Poke Balls. "Well, I guess I better get a move on if I want to catch up with that Dingbat, I call my friend." Lucas joked as Dawn chuckled.

"If you don't mind, may I accompany you to Jubilife? I'm heading there myself." Dawn said.

"Sure, let's go." Lucas said and the two headed north.

As the two walked through the grass of Route 102, Dawn noticed the tall grass up ahead and the wild Pokémon that ran through it.

"You know, now would be a good time to think about catching some Pokémon." Dawn said

"I guess, but what's out here?" Lucas asked as he never traveled farther than Sandgem Town.

"Well, I could tell you, but instead, we could check out for ourselves. After all, we have a job that Professor Rowan gave us." Dawn said

"I guess that makes sense." Lucas admitted

"Anyway, why don't you try catching something?" Dawn asked. "It will be much safer, and Chimchar can't handle everything."

"Alright then. Let's find a Pokémon…" Lucas said as he looked around. Soon he spotted a familiar bird Pokémon. "Well, Starly seems like a good choice."

Lucas reached for Chimchar's Poke-ball and pressed the center button enlarging the Poke-ball.

"Alright Chimchar, let's go!" Lucas shouted as he threw the Poke-ball. In the air, the Poke-ball opened up releasing Chimchar in a white light.

"Chimchar!" It said ready for battle.

 _'_ _Okay, if what I remember what I read about capturing, I need to weaken the Pokémon down first, then throw the poke-ball.'_ Lucas thought.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Lucas declared

Chimchar took a deep breath, and shot out small bullets of flames out of his mouth at the bird Pokémon.

Starly cried out in pain as it was sent flying back. Starly faltered before charging at Chimchar.

"That's tackle, dodge it!" Lucas yelled. However, it was too late as Chimchar was hit square on by the bird Pokémon. Strangely enough however, Chimchar didn't take much damage.

"That's weird, it looks like Chimchar didn't feel that. How much did you train him on the way back to Sandgem Town?" Dawn asked

"Not by much. I didn't want to keep the Professor waiting." Lucas said just as confused. Their answer soon came as a small flame erupted from Starly's body and closer examination revealed that there was burn mark on its chest where Chimchar's ember hit it.

"Oh, I see, Chimchar's ember must have caused a burn!" Lucas said

"That makes sense since burn also lowers a Pokémon's attack power along with taking extra damage." Dawn added

 _'_ _I forgot about the extra damage part. I better catch it quickly.'_ Lucas thought. He then pulled out one of the empty Poke-balls that Dawn gave him.

"Poke-ball go!" Lucas shouted throwing the Poke-ball at the wounded Starly. The burn damage weakened it too much to resist the Poke-ball. Once hit by said ball, it opened up and sucked in the wild Starly in a red light before falling to the ground. The ball wiggled a few times before the button in the middle blinked red, signaling the capture.

"Sweet! A new partner!" Lucas said happily grabbing the Poke-ball. "But I should probably take it back to the Pokémon Center to get the poor thing healed up."

"No need, I have some medicine in my bag you can use." Dawn said taking out a burn heal and a Potion from her bag.

"Wow thanks!" Lucas said. "I should have probably gotten some medicine back in Sandgem Town myself."

"Dawn just smirks. "Looks like someone wasn't as fully ready as he thought." She teased

Lucas just chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, you got me there." With that, Dawn got to work on healing Lucas's Pokemon while Lucas was checking his Pokedex on his new partner.

After Dawn patched up Chimchar and Starly, the two continued forward.

"Alright, Jubilife is just up ahead. Now I can get my delivery done and over with." Lucas said.

"Have you ever been to Jubilife before?" Dawn asked

"No, sadly I haven't. My horizon doesn't stretch beyond that of Sandgem Town." Lucas admitted.

"I see. I better help you then. Jubilife is a pretty big place compared to Twinleaf and Sandgem town. I know the place pretty well since my dad took me there quite a number of times for the professor being on a talk show. After he was done, my dad took me sightseeing around the city." Dawn explained

"Sounds nice. Any points of recommendation for a newbie?" Lucas asked

"Quite a bit actually." Dawn said. However, before she could continue a voice called out.

"Hey you!" A young male's voice rang out.

Lucas and Dawn looked behind them to see a young boy a year or two younger than Lucas with a simple yellow shirt and blue shorts with black sneakers on.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked

"I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" The kid declared.

"Uh, okay I guess." Lucas shrugged. This was going to be his first battle with someone who isn't Barry after all. "What will it be then?"

"One on one!" The kid said

"One on one, got it. The names Lucas by the way." Lucas introduced

"I'm Logan." The boy now known as Logan introduced

"Well, I guess I better step back." Dawn said.

"Alright partner, let's get them!" Logan said as he threw a Poke-ball. Out popped a black larval with a coil on its head, a small beck for a mouth and yellow eyes. Its body was covered in leaves.

"That's a new one." Lucas commented as he pulled out his Pokedex.

 _Burmy, the bagworm Pokémon._

 _It covers itself in a cloak to protect it from the cold. When it loses it in battle, it will quickly remake it with whatever nearby material it can find." The Pokedex read._

"It looks like a bug type so ether of my Pokémon could handle it." Lucas mumbled to himself. "I guess I'll go with Starly!" Lucas said as he threw a Poke-ball and Starly popped out.

"Alright Starly, give it a quick attack!" Lucas commanded as Starly charged at Burmy at high speed.

"Burmy, use Protect!" Logan shouted. A blue shield appeared around Burmy's body just as Starly was about to make contact with the little Bagworm Pokémon. Starly rammed into the shield and bounced back from the force with Burmy taking no damage.

"Nice job Burmy! Now use Tackle!" Logan cheered as the bagworm Pokémon charged right at Starly headfirst.

"Starly, use Growl!" Lucas shouted. Starly let out a small roar at Burmy causing it to flinch.

 _'_ _That at least will put up some defense while I try to find a way past that Protect.'_ Lucas thought.

"Burmy, Tackle again!" Logan shouted snapping Lucas out of his thoughts.

Burmy tackled right into Starly again, however the effects from growl did soften the impact.

"Got to think here. I remember there is a weakness to protect but what was it?" Lucas started to mumble to himself as Starly was hit with another tackle. "Wait, that's it!" He grinned.

"Starly, use Tackle!" Lucas shouted as Starly tackles again.

"Why is he doing that when he knows Burmy can use Protect?" Dawn wonders.

Sure enough, Burmy uses protect again as Starly tackles the force-field, but Lucas smirked.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Lucas shouted.

"Burmy use Protect again!" Logan shouted. Burmy tried to use Protect again but unfortunately nothing happened and Burmy was hit with a full force quick attack resulting in a critical hit and causing it to faint.

"Why didn't Protect happen?" Logan asked

"Oh, I see. Protect's rate of success is cut in half if it is use consecutively without a break. That's why Quick Attack was able to hit." Dawn explained. "Earlier in the battle, it kept working without fail since you used tackle in between to give it time to recharge, but during that last move, you didn't and that's why it failed."

"Yeah, good thing I was able to remember that." Lucas said with an awkward chuckle.

"I see. Guess we still need some training." Logan said as he recalled his Pokemon and handed Lucas his prize money.

"Well, at any rate, we should get a move on if we are to make it to Jubilife before nightfall." Dawn said as Lucas nodded.

Waving goodbye to Logan, the two continued to head up towards Jubilife.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had a writers block for this and real life was starting to hit me with more stress not too long after I released the last chapter, so I decided to focus on 1 fic at a time. I may be slow updating this one, but I will not give up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Lucas's first trainer battle with someone other than Barry. And no, Dawn will not be a travel companion for Lucas, she was just tagging along to Jubilife city. Next chapter will have the two arrive and meet a strange person while Lucas looks for his goofball of a friend.

Make sure to review and I will see you guys next time.

On a final note, I decided to do those Party infos at the end of the chapters that I've seen others do in their Pokemon Fanfictions:

 **Lucas**

1) Chimchar (Male)

Ability: Blaze

Lv 8

Moves: Scratch, Leer, Ember

2) Starly (Male)

Ability: Keen Eye

Lv 6

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack

 **Barry**

1) Piplup (Male)

Ability: Torrent

Lv 8

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

2) Shinx (Male)

Ability: Intimidate

Lv 5

Moves: Tackle, Leer


	6. Jubilife City

Chapter 6 Jubilife City

With a bit more battling on the way, Lucas and Dawn finally made it to Jubilife City.

"Wow, this is the city?" Lucas asked in awe. Jubilife was much bigger than both Twinleaf and Sandgem Town. There were plenty of more buildings and people. Some of the buildings were incredibly tall.

"First time?" Dawn asked

"Pretty much. I never really went beyond Sandgem Town. I know mom has been here numerous times though." Lucas said

"This place has a Pokémon school. I'd have a thought you were a student there." Dawn said.

"There is a small school in Twinleaf." Lucas answered.

"Well, as I said, there is a school here as well. Maybe Barry is there." Dawn suggested.

Lucas shrugged. It was worth a shot. "All right, lead the way." And so, Dawn did. As they approached the street with the Trainer school on it, the two spotted a man in a brown trench coat jumping behind street lights and trying to stay out of sights.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Lucas commented

"What the heck is that man doing?" Dawn asked confused. Lucas decided to approach him.

"Uh excuse me?" Lucas asked as the man jumped in surprise.

"WHAAAT?!" The man screamed. "How can this be? How did you unmask a member of the International Police?"

"I did what now?" Lucas asked confused.

"We were just trying to make a conversation." Dawn answered

"So, you say you were trying to make a conversation eh? But I know better. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary." The man said. "That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your powers of observation are extraordinary. Quite admirable to both of you."

"What?" Both trainers asked flatly.

"Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe trotting elite of the International Police. My name…ah no, I shall give to you my code name. My code name is Looker. That's what they call me." Looker said.

"Uh, nice to meet you Looker." Dawn said

"Incidentally child, is the saying "Don't be a thief" familiar to you?" Looker asked Lucas who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Lucas asked

Looker just chuckled. "You'd be surprised these days my boy. Unfortunately, there are people in this world that do not head these words. In fact, right here in Sinnoh is a group of people of people that do just that." He said as he looked up to the sky. "That is why I am here. I am on a lookout for these people."

"I see. Well, if we see them, I'm sure we'll tell you." Lucas said not sure of what to make of the man in front of him.

"That would be wise, but please do not put yourselves in reckless danger kids." Looker said as he reached into his pocket. "Anyway, I see you are both trainers so, you both will probably make good use of this." Looker said as he handed two small blue devices to Lucas and Dawn.

"Uh, thank you." Lucas and Dawn said.

"Not at all. Those things are quite popular, but sadly I don't battle much so they are better off in your hands. A friend of mine accidentally sent me another one, so that's why I was stuck with two."

"Now then. These characters I mentioned before, I am still trying to investigate them, so I can't really provide any details, but if you see someone suspicious, please alert me." Looker said as he quickly took off leaving a speechless Dawn and Lucas.

"He was definitely something." Lucas said

"Being an International Police member must be tough." Dawn said

"Anyway, what are these things?" Lucas asked

"These are VS recorders. They can record any battle you had." Dawn explained

"That could be useful." Lucas said

"Anyway, I already have one, so why don't you give this to Barry." Dawn said giving the device to Lucas. "The Pokémon School is just up ahead, you can't miss it. I need to get going."

"Well, thanks for the escort." Lucas said.

"No problem. To get out of the city, just follow the main roads. This city isn't as complex as one would think." Dawn said as she headed off.

"Well, time to find the idiot." Lucas said as he headed towards the Pokémon School.

* * *

As Lucas found and entered the Pokémon School, he found his childhood friend surprisingly in front of the Black Board.

"Oh my, the impatient Barry is standing still and reading? Is the apocalypse upon us?" Lucas joked

Barry turned around at the sound of his name to see his best friend. Rolling his eyes he responded. "Ha, Ha, Very funny."

"I thought so." Lucas said

"I figured I'd get some last-minute knowledge before I set off. What are you here for? You could list every status condition written on this board blindfolded?" Barry asked

"I'm here because somebody ran off without a few things he was suppose to receive." Lucas said annoyed

"Say what now?" Barry asked

Lucas sighed as he reached into his backpack to hand over his delivery. "A Pokedex from Professor Rowan, and a parcel from your mom. The Pokedex is an electronic encyclopedia that Professor Rowan wants us to get data on for each Pokémon in Sinnoh. He was about to give it to you, but you bolted out of the lab before he could." Lucas explained

"Oh, sorry you had to this for me…again." Barry sighed remembering all the times Lucas had to hunt Barry down to give him things he constantly left behind. Like his lunch for school.

"It's what I do. Also, here is a VS Recorder. Apparently, they can record your battles." Lucas said handing the device he recently received.

"Thanks. Now, lets see what mom got me." Barry said opening the Parcel. Inside was two Town Maps of the Sinnoh region.

"Sweet! A Town Map. This will be helpful." Barry said taking one of them while Lucas took the other.

"I guess this is my payment." Lucas chuckled

"Welp, according to this, if we go east, we will reach Oreburgh City where our first Gym Badge is located." Barry said

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said as the two headed out.

* * *

As the two headed out, a man in a standard business suit spotted the two and approached the two.

"Excuse me you two, are you both trainers?" The man asked

"That's right! You're looking at the future champion here!" Barry declared as Lucas rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle.

"You two are trainers, and yet you don't have a Poketch watch?" The man asked

"You know how much those things cost? Lucas asked

"Yeah seriously. Those watches are cool and all, but I don't have the money for one." Barry said

The man just chuckled. "Well, you're in luck boys. I am the president of the Poketch Company and I am here to tell you two that there is a contest going on today for a promotional campaign where if you can find three hidden clowns across Jubilife, you can get a brand new Poketch for free. The man said much to the boys suprise.

"Seriously?" Barry asked excited to which the man nodded.

"What's the catch?" Lucas asked

"The contest ends in one hour." The man said

"Let's do it Lucas!I've always wanted one!" Barry said in his usual flare.

"All right, lets go!" Lucas said and the two were off.

After about 40 minutes of searching, the two managed to find the three clowns and get back to the president.

"Wow, I'm surprised you two managed to find them." The man said a bit suprised

"When the two of us work together, nothing is impossible!" Barry declared. Lucas chuckled but nodded at what Barry said.

"Well, here is your Poketch watches." The man said as he handed Lucas and Barry two new Pokewatchs. One blue, and one orange.

"Sweet! Come to papa!" Barry said taking the orange watch

"Thank you very much." Lucas said taking the blue watch. The man smiled and walked off as the boys made their way to the eastern exit of Jubilife City.

"Hey Lucas, how about a battle?" Barry asked

"Sure, but why?" Lucas asked

"Well, now that we have gotten to know our partners a bit better, I figured that it's time to test our strengths. Especially since the last one was a draw." Barry said

"Alright let's do this!" Lucas said. "I have two Pokémon, you?"

"Same here, so it's a two on two match." Barry said

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said as the two got into position.

"Alright Shinx, lets go!" Barry shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

"Let's do this Starly!" Lucas shouted doing the same thing.

Both Pokémon appeared ready for battle.

 _'He caught a Shinx huh? Dose it know any electric moves? I better be careful.'_ Lucas thought.

"If you're done thinking, lets get started. Shinx, use leer!" Barry declared Shinx gave a glare at Starly causing it to flinch as its defense dropped.

"Starly, use tackle!" Lucas yelled. Starly charged at Shinx and hit it full force with a tackle, but Shinx took the hit like a champ. "What the?" Lucas asked surprised

"Yeah, turns out my Shinx has this Intimidate ability." Barry said with a smirk.

"Starly, use growl!" Lucas commanded as Starly unleashed a shriek that dropped Shinx's attack.

"Shinx, use Tackle!" Barry yelled. Thanks to the leer from earlier, Starly took quite some damage from the attack. "Alright, one more time!"

"Starly, use Quick Attack!" Lucas shouted as Starly charged at Shinx with intense speed.

"Shinx, use tackle!" Barry declared as Shinx charged at Starly. Both Pokémon collided with each other and resulted with both fainting.

"It's a draw." Lucas said returning Starly

"Oh well, next one is main event." Barry said returning Shinx

Both trainers threw their Poke balls releasing their starters.

"Chimchar, use leer!" Lucas declared

"Trying to set up? Well I won't allow it. Piplup, use Bubble!" Barry shouted much to Lucas's shock.

Piplup fired a barrage of bubbles at Chimchar inflicting quite a lot of damage.

'Darn it! I should have known Piplup was going to learn a water attack. Even if bubble isn't a strong attack, Chimchar is taking a lot of damage.' Lucas thought.

"Chimchar, use scratch!" Lucas shouted

Chimchar struggled at first, but managed to get back up and charge at the blue penguin.

"Not good enough Lucas, Piplup, use Bubble one more time!" Barry declared. Piplup obeyed and fired another round of bubbles at Chimchar causing the fire monkey to faint.

"Chimchar!" Lucas called out.

"Looks like that's game buddy." Barry said as he returned his Piplup.

"Yeah, it's my loss." Lucas sighed returning Chimchar and handing Barry some prize money.

"Well, it's been fun, but time waits for no man! It's off to Oreburgh City and my first gym badge!" Barry shouted as he took off for Route 203 at an intense speed.

"Never a dull moment with him." Lucas muttered as he headed back towards the Pokémon Center and pulled out his Town Map. "After I get these guys healed, maybe I can take a peek up north and see if I can catch something. I need to expand my team to deal with more types of Pokemon like water types."

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hoped you all enjoyed Jubilife City here.

Now as for the VS Seeker, if anyone is wondering why I included it into the story, well, if you've read Pokemon Adventures Diamond Pearl and Platinum Arc, then you probably already know what I plan to do, but if you don't, well wait and see. Needless to say, the thing isn't as useless for a story as some may think.

So, Barry won the battle this time. As I said before, he's a main character as well, so Lucas isn't winning all of their encounters.

Anyway be sure to review, it can really help me make this story better and motivate me to write some more with this story.

 **Lucas:**

1) Chimchar (Male)

Ability: Blaze

Lv 9

Moves: Scratch, Leer, Ember

2) Starly (Male)

Ability: Keen Eye

Lv 8

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack

 **Barry:**

1) Piplup (Male)

Lv 9

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

2) Shinx (Male)

Lv 8

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge


End file.
